


Life Lessons

by bookchan



Category: Bugs Potter - Gordon Korman
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookchan/pseuds/bookchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few life lessons Adam Webb learned from Bugs Potter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gala_apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/gifts).



I first met Bugs a couple of years ago when we both were part of the same youth orchestra.  I played the flute and Bugs played the drums.  Bugs got me into some crazy situations that week and I swear it felt like that week dragged on forever at the time.  It was also when my reputation as this amazing band manager/agent person got started, even though I was never his manager or his agent. 

Once that crazy week ended I didn’t expect to ever see him again in person, so it was a bit of a surprise to turn up for the newcomer's orientation at Juilliard and see him across the room banging away with his drumsticks. 

At first I thought I was dreaming.   That this was some type of waking nightmare.  I've had a few of those about Bugs occasionally whenever I'd hear some really outrageous drumming.  This was the first time that it really was him and not just my overactive imagination.  I never thought he'd attend Juilliard though, he's from Canada.  When, if I thought about it, I'd figured he'd be going to McGill.

We weren't assigned to the same orientation group, so I figured I was safe.  Right, this is Bugs we're talking about here.  It didn't end up working quite like that. 

During the first block of orientation, there was a break after a girl from the health center finished talking.  I got up to grab some coffee from the table in the back along with the last cookie in a feeble attempt to try and stay awake for the next one.  This was stuff I knew I was probably going to need to know at some point about where tutoring was available.  When I got back to my seat, guess who was sitting next to it.  If you guessed Bugs, well you wouldn't win anything, but you'd be right.  

He started talking to me like no time at all had passed.  Just like back then I got blamed for his behavior too.  Everyone turned around and frowned at me because he was disturbing them.  I kept trying to pay attention to the guy speaking, but didn't have much luck because Bugs was going on about some new band in town that is AWESOME and how they've asked him to play tonight(of course) and since I'm here too I need to come and see them. 

According to Bugs this band apparently makes Winged Tortoise look like a kindergarten band.  I tried to tell him no, that I already plans with this cute girl to go for coffee.  Unfortunately I made the amateur mistake of pointing her out.  The next thing I know he's walking up to her and being Bugs.  I could tell from her expression that now I don't have anything preventing me from going to the concert. 

Lesson learned: Don't actually let Bugs know who I’m doing something with or I shortly probably won't be doing anything with them. 

I don't know how to describe what happened at the concert.  I can say that it was just like going back in time to that week in Toronto.  At least now I know a bit more about rock music  and could listen a bit more critically to the so called music that was being played.  They weren't bad perse but they had no presence, no "it factor".  Bugs, of course, was still completely beside himself to see them play and headed backstage during their intermission to get ready for his part. 

The "Bugs" mania had never completely gone away after that week in Toronto.  He never appeared that regularly again.  Occasionally I'd hear or see something in the news about a new random appearance from him somewhere where he'd played the drums for whatever band he'd gone to see.  Surprisingly enough I never heard about him joining a band.  There were rumors about it all the time, especially when some big name band's drummer quit, died or got fired. 

Thankfully for me, no rumors about the part I played during Toronto ever got out.  I kept my mouth shut about it too when I returned to school.  A, there was no way anyone would believe that my 16 year old self was part of the biggest thing to hit Toronto and B? My parents would have pitched a fit if they knew what I'd been doing.  They were strict no rock music allowed folks for some reason.  It was classical all the time around my house.  I never mentioned it and Bugs never gave any interviews about it either, so I stayed under the radar.  This time I didn't think I was going to be so lucky judging by how the crowd was reacting to Bugs insane playing, but this was New York and maybe I was misjudging it.  It couldn't be that bad right? 

Lesson learned:  You can never underestimate the amount of trouble Bugs Potter is going to cause.

Thanks to Bugs Potter, my second night in New York ended with me waking up in the middle of a park in a kilt next to Bugs in a bunny suit.  I'm still not sure exactly how that happened considering no drugs or other mind-altering substances were involved to the best of my knowledge. 

The last thing I clearly remember before waking up in the park was grabbing Bugs, ditching the mustache and attempting to make a run around endless grabbing hands.  Everything after that is a blur, with some vague memories of throwing a twenty at a random thrift store clerk.  I think the only reason that stands out was the horrified look we received when we entered the store. 

Bugs, of course, didn't have any money on him and neither of us had any idea where we were or even if we were still in New York.  My phone wasn't any help either.  Apparently it couldn't get reception or locate us on the map.  Eventually we found one of those "You are here" maps and were able to make it back to the school in time for the next meet your classmates' event. 

I wanted to go hide in my room for a bit before facing people again and shower, but Bugs just dragged me straight to the student union acting like there was nothing unusual showing up in a bunny suit to meet our future classmates. I tried to look like I wasn't cringing at their stares, fake it till you make it, right?  At least Darby wasn't there to blame me for Bugs behavior this time.  It also helped that about half the students looked just as rough as us, even if they weren't the ones half naked in a kilt or wearing a bunny suit.

Instead as we drew closer we started hearing congratulations and a few envious comments.  I didn't piece it together until the girl who'd blown me off the night before pointed it out.  Somehow during that crazy evening Bugs and I had formed a soulbond. 

I swear my future life flashed before my eyes at the point.  It's going to be never ending chaos.  Nights like last night and the week in Toronto are never going to end.  My hearing is going to be destroyed before I'm old. 

There's got to be some way I can convince Bugs that quieter is better if I have to deal with this for the rest of my life.


End file.
